


with your kiss my life begins

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Service Top Kara Danvers, Soft Bottom Lena Luthor, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: The morning after a platonic, we're-just-best-friends sleepover things become very unplatonic.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 35
Kudos: 845





	with your kiss my life begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very soft smut I've had in the works for a long time. By some miracle, I was able to finish it. I hope you enjoy.

Lena slowly traced the lines of Kara’s face with her fingers, from her eyebrow to her cheek, over her nose and down to her lips. Kara opened her eyes and Lena stopped, but let her fingers rest at Kara’s jaw. She was so breathtaking and soft in the warm light of morning, dust motes swirling lazily above her head.

“Morning,” Lena said, voice croaky soft from sleep.

“Morning,” Kara whispered. “What are you doing?”

“Memorizing you.”

“Why?”

“So I don’t forget.”

“Forget? I’m not going anywhere,” Kara said through a yawn. “You can look at me basically anytime you want.”

“You’re not going to stick around forever.”

“What are you talking about, Lena? Of course I’m going to stick around.” Kara stretched like a cat, back bowed, arms forward and fingers flexing.

“You won’t. You’re such a catch. Someone really wonderful is going to come along and snatch you up.”

“No way,” Kara said, scowling. “I will not be caught or... _snatched_.”

“Don’t you want a relationship? Someone to come home to every night, someone to be there for you, someone to be with?”

“I already have all that with you. Why would I want anyone else?”

“I don’t think you know what you’re saying.”

“I know what I feel.”

“What’s that?” Lena asked, breathlessly.

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“Of course, Kara.”

She was both terrified and desperate to know what Kara was actually feeling. She knew what she herself felt: that extraordinarily painful combination of conflicting emotions that accompanied the unrequited love that had lodged itself in her chest. But if there was a chance that Kara felt the same...

No. She certainly didn’t mean it like _that_. Kara could never love someone like her.

Right?

Kara moved closer, speaking barely above a whisper, her voice raspy and thick. “I feel like you’re brighter and more beautiful than any sun I’ve ever seen, like you’re the only thing in the sky, and I am the luckiest woman alive just to be standing beneath you. I feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with you...” Kara trailed off, twisting the comforter on Lena’s bed in her hands, a blush rising in her cheeks. She averted her gaze for a moment and when she looked back up she said, even more quietly and less confidently than she’d started out, “Like I’m in love with you, and all I can think about right now is how much I want to kiss you.”

“You want to kiss me?” Lena’s heart was thumping so hard in her chest, her stomach doing flips.

“I do. Is that... I mean, can I? Kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Kara leaned forward, pressing slow kisses to Lena’s jawline, each time inching closer to her mouth. She stopped when their lips were just brushing, and waited, breath hot against Lena’s face.

They were kissing before Lena even realized she’d moved to close the gap between them. It was so easy and it felt so right, like a piece of her she didn’t even know was missing sinking back into place. She opened her mouth, let Kara press her tongue gently inside.

Kara was so soft with her, so careful. Lena never felt safer than when she was with her. Kara made her feel warm all over, made desire pulse at the apex of her thighs. She’d never felt it so acutely before.

She’d never wanted anyone like she wanted Kara, wanted Kara’s body close to her, wanted Kara’s weight pressing down on her, wanted Kara’s hands on her, her fingers inside her. She shivered at the thought. It wasn’t something she’d ever thought of like that before.

She’d only regarded the concept with fear and trepidation, even repulsion, but now it was the only thing her heart desired.

It felt so wrong to want. To want anything at all, but especially something like that. She’d always thought she wasn’t that type of person, someone who wanted to be touched like that, someone who wanted to be _fucked_. She’d never understood what it was like to want someone to know her, to become intimately familiar with the deepest, darkest part of her, the unrestrained, animal part of herself.

She’d always been afraid. She couldn’t imagine being that vulnerable with another person. Not until Kara. She wanted Kara to know her, every secret, every inch, every thought in her head.

“ _Kara_.” Lena’s voice cracked, and she swallowed back the sob rising in her throat.

“I’m here sweetheart. What do you need?”

“I just need _you_ ,” Lena breathed, taking Kara’s hands and moving them to the top button of her pajamas.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes,” Lena said, gripping Kara’s hands tightly. There was nothing else she wanted more. “But... do you want me?”

“Of course I do, baby,” Kara said, releasing Lena’s pajamas to frame her face with her hands. “Of course I do. But before we go any further I need to make sure of something.”

“What is it?”

“What exactly does this mean to you?”

The look in Kara’s eyes made Lena’s chest ache. It hadn’t occurred to her until that very moment that Kara might be feeling insecure too.

“The two of us, doing this.” She gestured between herself and Lena. “I told you how I feel, but what about you? Are you just curious? Is this just a one time thing? Is it...” Kara stopped, looking down at her hands shyly. “Is it something else?”

“Kara,” Lena said softly, reaching out to take her hand. “It means everything. _You_ mean everything to me.”

“I do?”

“Yes. I... I love you. I’m in love with you.”

Kara’s breath hitched in her throat and she leaned forward. “Can I kiss you?” she asked against Lena’s mouth.

Lena nodded, a whimper rising in her throat. She leaned into the kiss, letting Kara pull her close. She felt wrapped in her warmth, enveloped, and every movement of Kara’s lips against hers sent an electric pulse racing down her spine.

Kara smiled warmly, the kind of smile that seeped through all the cracks in Lena’s armor, wrapping itself around her heart. Kara slowly began to unbutton Lena’s top, watching her face the entire time.

Kara was about to undo the third button when a jolt of uncertainty made Lena still her hands.

“Wait.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just... it’s never been… I mean, I’ve never…” She trailed off, letting out a frustrated huff.

“It’s ok, baby, you can tell me.”

“No one has ever been like you. I’ve never felt comfortable enough with anyone to let them touch me.”

Kara furrowed her brow for a moment before understanding crossed her features. “Is this your first time?”

Lena nodded.

“Lena,” Kara said, so softly and reverently, bringing Lena’s hands to her mouth to kiss her knuckles. “We don’t have to do anything right now. It won’t change the way I feel about you.”

“No, Kara. I want to, so badly, I just... I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You could never disappoint me.” Kara cupped the side of Lena’s face, smiling when Lena turned to kiss her palm. “I know you’re nervous, but I’m going to take good care of you, ok?”

“Ok.” Lena smiled, her face growing hot. She wanted to be taken care of. She wanted Kara’s firm hands to guide her through the anxiety and fear, to show her what it was like to really be loved, for the first time in her life.

Kara rose to strip down to her boxer briefs and Lena almost choked on air when she saw her gorgeous, impeccably defined abdominal muscles. She was absolutely breathtaking, her skin golden, her body so solid, thick, well muscled. With the morning light filtering through the curtain behind her she looked like she was glowing.

Kara sank back onto the bed next to Lena. “Can I take this off?” she asked, giving the hem of Lena’s top a little tug. She waited until Lena nodded to finish removing her pajamas, leaving her panties on. She took her time, letting her fingers run slowly over freshly-bared skin. “You’re so beautiful,” Kara murmured, half in a trance, seeming to get lost in Lena’s body. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

Lena’s face immediately flushed, and she covered it with her hands. She’d never been bare like this with anyone before. No one looked at her the way Kara did, like actually _looked_ , and saw Lena. It was something she was altogether unaccustomed to.

Kara carefully pulled Lena’s hands away from her face. “You don’t have to hide from me.”

“I’m embarrassed,” Lena said shakily.

“Why are you embarrassed?”

“I don’t know. You’re so handsome and strong and amazing and your body is just... wow. And look at me, I’m just a ridiculous mess.”

“Lena, you’re perfect.”

She shook her head, squirming under Kara’s gaze. No one had ever called her perfect before.

“You are,” Kara kissed her way from Lena’s palm to her wrist, “absolutely,” down to the crook of her elbow, “one hundred percent,” up to her shoulder, and finally when she reached Lena’s mouth, “flawless,” she breathed against her lips, before kissing her soundly.

Kara moved over her, slotting a leg between her thighs. “Is this ok?”

Lena nodded.

“We can stop at any point, ok? It’s up to you. I just need you to tell me if I do something you don’t like or something that makes you uncomfortable. Can you do that for me, baby? Please?”

The way Kara said it, tenderly, plaintively, made Lena’s chest fill with warmth. It was a different kind of heat than what she felt throbbing between her legs. It calmed her, soothed her, just like the soft look in Kara’s eyes.

“Yes, I can.”

“Good girl.”

The words sent another shock of pleasure through her. Kara told her she was _good_. She wasn’t quite sure why that had such an effect on her, but before she could think about it too much Kara pulled her into another kiss.

“I love the way you feel, Lena. God, you’re just so _soft_.” Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s neck, applying just a hint of suction. “I just want to kiss you all over,” she breathed into Lena’s skin, making her way down to the hollow of her throat, where she dipped her tongue. “Can I kiss your chest? Is that ok with you?”

“Please.”

Kara started at Lena’s shoulders, laying tender kisses over both of them before meandering down her sternum to place a single kiss on each of her nipples. She began to lavish attention on Lena’s breasts, dragging her mouth back and forth between them, licking and biting gently, before finally closing her mouth around a nipple and beginning to suck.

“ _Oh_!”

Kara lifted her head. “Do you like that?”

“It feels so good,” Lena whined, arching her back in an attempt to get closer to Kara’s mouth.

“You like that a _lot_.” Kara laughed against her nipple before taking it into her mouth again.

Every movement of Kara’s tongue sent a shock straight to Lena’s core. Her skin crackled with static electricity, and her inner muscles clenched desperately around nothing. “Oh, god, Kara. More, please more.”

Kara cupped Lena’s pussy through her panties, simply resting her hand there while she kissed Lena’s face. “Is this ok?” she asked between kisses, pressing just a bit more firmly. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“ _Yes_. Please don’t stop.”

Kara began rubbing Lena gently, making her gasp and arch her back, her hands flying to her mouth to suppress the moan she could hardly believe was coming from her own throat.

“You have such a beautiful voice, Lena.” Kara said before latching onto her nipple, flicking at it with her tongue. “I want to hear you.” Kara increased the speed and pressure of her fingers, drawing out a startled whimper.

Lena could feel Kara smile against her skin when she let out a long whine. Allowing herself to make noise felt so strange, but also liberating, and the more Kara touched her the easier it became. It helped that the sounds she made seemed to turn Kara on, made clear by her emphatic response when Lena moaned again, low and throaty.

“Yes, baby, just like that,” Kara murmured before attending Lena’s nipples again, still rubbing Lena through her now-soaked panties. “You’re so good, Lena, so perfect.”

Lena’d never felt this way before, throbbing, liquid, pleasure radiating from her clit in time with Kara’s touch. She was working Lena up so slowly it was maddening. It was so close to being enough it left her bucking into Kara’s hand, desperate for relief.

“Kara, touch me.”

Kara chuckled, kissing the corner of Lena’s mouth. “I thought I was already.”

“No, I mean...” Lena huffed in frustration and guided Kara’s hand beneath her waistband. “ _Touch me_.”

Kara caught her meaning, pulling Lena’s panties off so she could run her fingers through the soft hairs of Lena’s pubic thatch. She dipped a finger between her folds, drawing it up and down, spreading Lena’s arousal around. “Oh, baby, you’re so wet. God you’re so fucking sexy.”

Kara’s finger grazed over her clit, just barely, but it was enough to make her cry out, jerking her hips back reflexively.

Kara moved her hands away immediately. “Is that too much?”

“I don’t know. I’m just... really sensitive. I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“No baby, don’t be sorry.” Kara kissed her softly, lingering to suck her bottom lip into her mouth. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you. You’re just not used to being touched directly yet,” she said, smiling at Lena with those soft, dark eyes again. “Will you try something with me?”

“Yes.” It was out of Lena’s mouth before she even realized she was saying it. Whatever it was, she wanted it. She wanted everything, whatever Kara had to give.

“Here.” Kara moved her hands to Lena’s waist. “I’m just going to...” and she picked Lena up deftly, like she weighed nothing at all, and set her back down gently so she was straddling Kara’s thigh. “Is this ok?”

“Yes. It’s good.”

“Ok. I want you to grind against my thigh. That way you’re in control and you can figure out what feels good to you. It’ll help you get used to being touched.”

“You want me to rub myself on your leg?” Lena’s face grew hot, so hot and she was surely blushing redder than she ever had in her entire life. She could even feel it in her ears. “But my... it’ll get all over you.”

“I like it,” Kara said, her hands sliding slowly up and down Lena’s sides. “I love how wet you are for me. I love how much I turn you on.”

“You don’t think it’s gross?”

“No, of course not. I think it’s one of the hottest things ever.”

“Really?” It was overwhelming to think about, someone liking the idea being covered in her arousal.

“Yes, Lena. So... do you want to try?”

“Please.”

“Just roll your hips down into me. See how it feels. If you don’t like it we can try something else.”

“Ok,” Lena said, rolling her hips experimentally. Kara’s thigh was warm, and firm, and Lena whimpered as she slowly started to grind against it. It felt so amazing. Better than she could have imagined. There was friction against her hypersensitive clit, but not too much, and she gradually began to build up a rhythm.

Kara gripped her waist firmly, helping Lena keep upright as she bucked against her thigh. “That’s it, baby. Do you like that?”

Lena nodded frantically, moving her hips faster, searching for more pressure with each thrust. She was dripping all over Kara’s leg but she couldn’t bring herself to be embarrassed by it. Her focus had become singular: chasing the electricity that spiked through her with every brush of her clit against Kara’s skin.

“You look so pretty riding me like that.”

That ripped an unexpected moan right out of her throat. All she wanted to do for the rest of her life was ride Kara’s thigh. She had no idea it was possible to feel this _good_.

She kept grinding on Kara’s thigh, while Kara kept her balanced and spoke sweetly to her, and she soon found herself barrelling toward an orgasm, thrusting her hips artlessly, smearing her arousal up and down Kara’s leg.

Lena let out a single cry as she came, her back arched, muscles taut for a few searing seconds before she collapsed onto Kara. “Sorry.” She sighed, trying to push herself up to keep her overheated, sweaty body off of Kara’s, but an arm over her back stilled her.

“Let me hold you?”

Lena happily sank back down into Kara, sighing contentedly as Kara idly ran her hands over her back.

“Was that ok?”

“That was... wow. I... I had no idea. I mean, I’ve touched myself before, but it’s never felt like that. Not even remotely close.”

“I’m glad you liked it, because now that I’ve seen how beautiful you are when you come, I just want to make you do it again,” Kara said, hands settling at Lena’s hips and gripping her firmly.

A spike of desire shot through Lena and she bucked against Kara’s leg.

Kara chuckled. “You want it as badly as I do, don’t you?”

“God, yes,” Lena said, surprised by how emphatic and needy she sounded.

She needed more contact, more friction, more of Kara. She was ready for Kara to touch her, to be inside her. She just didn’t know how to bring herself to say that. “I need you to...”

“What, baby? You can tell me.”

“I need you... inside. Is- is that ok?”

“Oh, sweet girl. Of course it is.” Kara rolled them over, letting herself sink down on top of Lena. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“No, it feels good. I like being this close.”

“Good. Have you ever had anything inside you?”

Lena shook her head. She’d never wanted anyone to touch her inside, not until now.

“Well, we’re going to go extra slow, ok?”

Lena nodded.

“If it hurts, or if you don’t like the way it feels, just tell me and we’ll stop.”

“Ok.”

“Are you ready?” Kara asked, finger poised at Lena’s entrance.

“Yes.”

Kara kissed her, slow but insistent, sucking on her tongue, pushing into her gently with her index finger. Lena whimpered and Kara pulled out of her immediately. “What’s wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, I’m ok. It’s just... different than I imagined.”

“Different in a bad way?”

“No, just... different.”

“You want me to try again?”

“Please.”

Kara entered her again, so, so slowly, stopping every little bit to check in with her, kissing her face and cooing at her sweetly. It didn’t hurt, but it was intense, the feeling of fullness, of stretching around Kara’s finger until she finally bottomed out. It was almost too much, but it was exactly what she needed, what she’d been aching for.

“Breathe, baby.”

Lena let out a shaky breath.

“Can you look at me?”

She looked into Kara’s startlingly blue eyes, they were darker than normal, her pupils overblown.

“Hi,” she murmured, bending to kiss Lena.

“Hi.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Do you want more?”

Lena nodded. “Please, I need you.”

Kara started a steady, shallow rhythm, pausing to pull out and rub around her entrance and over her clit with the pads of her fingers. “You feel so good,” she whispered in Lena’s ear, plunging back in, still moving so gently, slowly. “Do you want me to keep going?”

Lena threw her head back against the pillow, rasping out a strangled _yes_ and clutching at Kara’s shoulders.

Kara teased at Lena’s entrance, sinking in slowly. “Like this?”

“Please, Kara,” she stuttered out, not even caring how pathetic she sounded.

Kara obliged, putting the weight of her hips behind her hand as she thrust. “You’re being so _good_ for me, taking me so well. You’re so, so pretty, baby.”

All Lena could do was whine at the praise and cant her hips upward, setting them at the perfect angle for Kara to go even deeper.

Kara was on top of her. Kara was inside of her. Kara was kissing her, fucking her. Kara’s weight was bearing down on her, pinning her to the mattress. Everything around her was Kara. There was nothing else. Lena’s world had been reduced to the points at which they were connected. She was only sensation now. The heat in her belly, the static over her skin, the ache in her cunt.

She could feel her orgasm fast approaching as Kara fucked her, thumb over her clit, rubbing gently in time with her thrusts. Lena’s body started to tremble, and then Kara hit a spot inside her that sent a spark of pure, hot pleasure racing through her. And she hit it again, and again.

Lena was feeling so much, _everything_ was so much. Her whole body felt electrified and she didn’t know how much longer she could bear it. The intensity frightened her. She felt her muscles clench, and she whined through Kara’s thrusts, riding the edge between pleasure and pain. She was so close... So close...

“It’s ok, baby, you can let go.”

Kara’s words were enough to tip her over, pulling a wail right out of her. She coaxed Lena gently through her climax. She seized and shuddered and everything went dark for a few moments, and when she finally came back into herself Kara was kissing her face, cooing at her softly.

“Welcome back,” she said, placing a warm hand over Lena’s chest. “I lost you there for a sec. Are you ok?”

“I’m... yeah, you were... ohmygod.” Lena groaned and dragged a hand down her face. “I’ve never...” she stopped, shuddering through a pang of arousal that started in her clit.

But as the gently buzzing glow began to wear off she felt a blanket of insecurity settle over her.

Shivering, she looked up at Kara. “Was I good?”

“Baby, you were perfect.” Kara moved overtop of Lena, hand still cupping her pussy. “You were so amazing all I can think about right now is being inside you again.”

“Really?” Lena whimpered as another spike of arousal rocketed through her. The praise was intoxicating.

“Yes, really. You feel incredible,” Kara said lowly, bending down to kiss her. “Do you want me to fuck you again?”

Lena whined and pulled at Kara’s hips. “Please, Kara, I...”

“What is it baby?”

“Can you go harder this time?”

“Are you sure?”

Lena nodded. She needed Kara inside her again, needed to to feel her deeper, feel her more. She needed the ache to stay with her even after their bodies parted.

“Tell me if it’s too much, ok? Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Yes.”

“That’s my good girl.”

This time Kara avoided Lena’s clit altogether, opting instead to gradually sink one finger into Lena’s cunt as far as it would go. She fumbled around for just a moment before zeroing in on a spot that pulled a wanton moan out of Lena. Kara stayed deep, massaging that one spot, pushing into it slowly, rolling her hips against the back of her hand.

“Is that hard enough?” Kara breathed against Lena’s ear, punctuating the question with a nip at her earlobe and an extra snap of her hips.

“ _Yes!_ ”

“You’re so perfect, baby. You’re doing so good. I can feel you gripping onto me. It feels so amazing.”

Lena let out a high-pitched, quavering moan, clutching at Kara’s shoulders and panting hot against her neck as Kara fucked her.

And then she stopped, and looked down at Lena, her eyes dark, pupils overblown. “Can I go down on you? I want to taste you so bad.”

“Please,” Lena whimpered, her inhibitions quite shattered by her first two orgasms.

Kara unsheathed her finger from Lena’s cunt and made a slow trek down Lena’s body, laying kisses along her path, stopping at her breasts to suck her nipples into peaks, then meandering to the soft plains of her belly, where she set up camp. She mapped the rolling terrain with her lips and tongue, dipping into her belly button briefly before placing kisses all around it.

Lena whined and squirmed beneath her, signalling her desperation by croaking out a ragged “ _Kara,_ ” and pushing on her shoulders. “ _Please._ ” She needed Kara’s mouth on her clit more than she’d ever needed anything before.

Kara finally, finally, gave her exactly what she needed, first licking a broad stripe from her entrance up to her clit, flicking at it playfully before latching on and slowly pressing inside her with her finger. She stayed deep again, hitting the same spot as before, slowly, methodically, pulsing her tongue in time with her finger.

Kara took frequent breaks from tongueing Lena’s clit to lap at her entrance as she fucked her. “You taste incredible, baby. I can’t get enough.” Kara ate Lena out with enthusiasm, humming happily as she did so. Lena couldn’t tell exactly what she was doing but god it felt so fucking good.

The pleasure continued to build gradually, starting low in her cunt and moving into her belly where it pulled her muscles tighter and tighter. It wasn’t sharp and piercing like before, more like a gentle growing pressure inside her, condensing agonizingly slowly until finally she felt it herself right at the precipice.

“Oh god, please don’t stop, please don’t stop!”

When Lena came it wasn’t as intense as the first time, wasn’t a sharp jolt that made her whole body seize up, it was more subdued. She whined through it, her body trembling as Kara drew out her orgasm for far, far longer than she thought was humanly possible. As it finally began to wane Kara pulled out but kept her hand on Lena, licking her clit so very gently to pull the final aftershocks out of her.

Lena felt absolutely, completely, utterly spent. She shut her eyes for a moment, still trying to catch her breath, to come back to Earth from whatever planet Kara sent her to. She still could barely believe what happened, even with Kara crawling back up her body to kiss her messily. Even with Kara curling around her and laying a protective palm flat on her belly, the smell of sex still hanging in the air.

“Are you ok?” Kara asked, brushing the hair out of Lena’s face.

Lena nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. “Yeah, um... I think I’m trying to process everything. It still doesn’t feel real.” She sniffled, and turned toward Kara, smiling through her tears. She reached forward and cupped Kara’s cheek. “ _You_ don’t seem real.”

“What do you need from me right now? Do you need space?” Kara began to pull away from her. “Because I can go, so you can—”

“ _No_ ,” Lena pleaded, reaching out to grab her arm. “Please stay. I need you.”

“Of course. I’m just going to go get us some water, and then I’ll hold you, ok?”

“Ok.”

Kara returned with a glass of water, which Lena drank greedily, and a washcloth, which Kara used to clean Lena up with. She was still absolutely sopping wet, her belly, her thighs and down her legs covered in her arousal. She should have been embarrassed, but with Kara whispering praise into her ear and kissing her neck, she found she couldn’t.

“You were so good for me, Lena. So perfect,” Kara said softly, kissing her way up Lena’s mouth. “Thank you for letting me love you the way you deserve to be loved. Being inside you felt really amazing.” She pulled Lena close, wrapping her arms around her. “Does this feel ok?”

“Could you hold me just a little bit tighter?”

Kara obliged, shifting onto her back and pulling Lena on top of her, her arms tightening their grip around her midsection. “This better?”

“Mmhmm,” Lena muttered, settling herself against Kara’s chest. “Much better.” She pressed her face into Kara’s neck, breathing her in. She smelled faintly of soap and sweat and the remnants of their lovemaking. It was heavenly.

Lena drifted off to sleep in Kara’s arms, and when she awoke some time later, it was to Kara gently tracing the lines of her face from her eyebrow to her cheek, over her nose and down to her lips.

Lena smiled, taking Kara’s hand to kiss her palm. “What are you doing?”

“Memorizing you.” She cupped the side of Lena’s face, running her thumb along her bottom lip.

“I thought that was my line,” she said, kissing Kara’s thumb.

“I’m borrowing it. I just don’t want to forget the way you look right now.”

“How do I look?”

Kara leaned in and kissed her sweetly. “Like all my wildest dreams come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/drfitzmonster): @drfitzmonster


End file.
